Well THAT Escalated Quickly
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Posted from my Tumblr! In which Adrien get's a clue before Marinette. All because he's hopelessly in love, and a little bit delirious from getting the shit kicked out of him the one night Ladybug bugs off for her mom's birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah you're here for the story!**

* * *

Chat Noir stumbled across the cityscape, nimble feet weighed down by aches and pains all along his body. But not enough to stop him jumping along the rooftops under the starry sky. His Lady had been busy this night, though he couldn't tell you with what. She was always so secretive, it wasn't as if it was any of his business anyway.

He was just thrilled that she trusted him to protect the city in her absence. The teenager blissfully ignored the pains running through his leg, or the way he held his arm close to his chest as he ran. Using his staff to pole vault from building to building instead of clearing the distance with a great leap of his legs.

Lost in the memory of the way Ladybug had smiled at him, with complete faith and trust. The way her laugh sounded sweeter than the sweetest song as she chided him for initially pouting at the idea of a lonely patrol. The way she'd scratched him under the chin, gloved hands gently caressing his face before swinging away, graceful as ever.

If only he could say the same.

Chat grunted in pain, eyes screwing shut as he landed on the next roof. His leg gave out under him, his knee hitting the ground with a dull smack. He grabbed onto his staff with both hands, his injured arm protesting, causing him to let out a strangled whine. The act of suddenly hunching over took the breath right out of the masked hero. Repeated blows to the gut only made the journey home even more difficult. He still had several city blocks to get through. The only saving grace was that he wasn't going to turn back into Adrien on a rooftop.

He'd only been so injured due to his decision not to use Cataclysm against the Akuma. In hindsight, a stupid decision, but it was better than making the trek across the city as himself. Or worse, having to call Natalie. She'd tell his father all about him sneaking out at night.

Truthfully, the Akuma hadn't been cleansed like it would have had his Lady been there. But he'd managed to destroy the infected item. The formerly akumized citizen didn't seem to mind it's destruction, apparently it'd been a parting gift from a recent bad breakup. The fight itself had also been more subdued, which was good, because that meant less damage to the city, given that Ladybug hadn't been there to make everything right again.

Really, he was hopeless without her.

Chat Noir let himself rest for a moment, before struggling back to his feet. Leaning heavily on his staff, he glanced around. Making certain to note where he was, and consequently, how much of a journey home he still had. His vision was getting a bit blurry, anyone without nightvision wouldn't have been able to make out much.

Luckily, he had such a skill. The park was too his left, and the roof ahead of him. . . was just above Marinette's bedroom! He laughed quietly to himself, amazed at how he kept ending up back here as of late. Not that he minded. Marinette was a friend, one he wanted to get to know better.

But not as Chat Noir, she hadn't seemed very interested in him when he'd watched over her for his Lady. He would have had to have been a fool to miss how she nearly rolled her eyes every time she spoke to him in their first encounter. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't thrown him of just a bit, her actions that night had reminded him greatly of Ladybug.

Some girls just didn't get starstruck by superheroes, he supposed.

Regardless, he was wasting time resting. Shifting his weight onto his good leg, Chat lifted up his staff and began running. Preparing to leap onto the roof above Marinette's Bakery. As he reached the edge, something must have gone horribly wrong.

He put weight on the wrong leg, crying out as pain shot up the injured leg. It locked up, and his jump became botched enough that he crashed shoulder first onto the other roof with a heavy slam. Chat whimpered in pain, curling into himself and wishing everything didn't hurt quite so badly. "Smooth moves, Cat-sanova." He mumbled, scowling at his own slip up.

Ladybug would _never_ have made a mistake like that.

The blond boy opened his bright green irises, and found the world spinning. He quickly shut them, whining again in distress. The pain from his injuries seeming to hit him all at once, adrenaline and distractions absences allowing him to focus for the first time on just how badly he'd let himself get injured.

Unfortunately for him, it really wouldn't do to pass out on a girl's roof. What would the Ladyblog say? Or worse, Ladybug herself! He could just imagine her disappointment at the fact that he hadn't called her the minute things got out of hand. His Lady would never have wanted him to get so beat up just so she could have a night in her civilian identity.

He tried to get back to his feet. Uncurling from his ball and using the staff to leverage himself into a sitting position. That went fine enough, but it was when he tried to stand that everything fell apart again. He put too might weight on his staff and it slipped out from under him. He couldn't catch himself in his sorry state, falling right on his face.

The black clad hero retracted his staff, curling back into his ball. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest for just a _little_ bit longer. Though, even with his eyes closed and lying down, it still felt like the world was spinning.

Not a good sign. In fact, he even felt a little sick. If not nauseous, _definitely_ lightheaded.

His 'ears' twitched, flattening against his head as he heard hinges being creaked open. He didn't open his eyes, but had a sneaking suspicion it was Marinette's skylight. He hadn't the energy to get up and see. Despite his mortification at being found.

Of course, with all the racket he'd been making, it was probably only a matter of time before someone had come looking. A sharp gasp of shock finally caught his attention enough to open his eyes blearily. Chat was able to make out a petite shape coming towards him. He squinted at the person approaching him, quickly able to discern that they were female. Though his mind was too addled by his own pain to fully comprehend anything else.

It was her eyes that he made out most clearly.

Staring right into them, he felt serenity overcome him. A smile making it's way onto his face despite the pain. With darkness closing in on the edges of his vision, her eyes remained the clearest thing as she came closer. Soft hands pulled him into her arms, and he felt at ease.

He knew her touch, her knew her eyes. He couldn't mistake her for anyone else, how could he? He let his eyes fall shut. Everything would be alright now. Because she was here.

"Chat Noir?" Her voice was laced with concern, words other than his name followed. But he was already too far gone. Her familiar voice setting him at ease.

"My Lady. . ." He could only muster a soft response, before he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah you're here for the story!**

* * *

When he woke up, the first thing he registered was a dull ache along his whole body. His miraculous gave him a certain healing factor. Probably the only thing keeping him from ending up in the hospital every week. The injuries sustained from the previous night would be gone by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.

He was sprawled out on some kind of couch, one leg hanging off the side. Laying on his stomach with his face buried in a fluffy pillow.

It took him a moment to remember he wasn't in his bedroom.

Chat rolled over onto his back. Stretching his arms over his head, he felt the sun on his leather clad skin. A noise almost like a soft purr leaving him at the sensation. His shoulders protested his movements, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Groggily, he opened his eyes, and was met with the bright pastels of Marinette's bedroom.

The hero let out a quiet breath of confusion, before remembering who's roof he'd passed out on. But, he was certain Ladybug had been the one to find him. Hadn't she been? He'd heard her voice, looked into her eyes. He _knew_ he'd been rescued by his Lady.

But what would his Lady have been doing at Marinette's?

He spent a moment staring at the pink ceiling before hushed voices from above met his ears. One familiar, and the other not so much. His 'ears' twitched, heightened senses allowing him to hear the whispered words.

"You really needn't get so worked up. . ." A slightly pitched, but ultimately feminine voice chided in exasperation. As if used to repeatedly saying the same thing and being ignored.

The boy pushed himself into a sitting position. He shook his head, messy blond locks falling in his face. Rubbing idly at his eyes, he hissed quietly to himself in displeasure at his mask. But he couldn't transform back into Adrien here. _Especially_ not here. He must look like a mess, well, as much of a mess as someone like Chat Noir could ever look like.

He was still trying to put together the pieces to what felt like a growing puzzle. He was missing something here, definitely. But he couldn't understand what. Did Ladybug know Marinette? If she did, wouldn't she have told Alya? Her best friend ran the Ladyblog. If his shy classmate was friends with a superhero, wouldn't the whole world know by now? Maybe not, if Alya had been sworn to secrecy, or Marinette had been keeping it a secret.

"Chat Noir is unconcious on my couch and you want me to _calm down_?"

Beyond his musings, he heard the familiar voice of his Lady. Though the usually calm voice was full of panic and at a pitch of complete loss. As if his confident Ladybug had no idea what to do about their predicament. He couldn't blame her, honestly.

He certainly felt some of the same feelings at the moment. Nothing right now made any sense to him, but the one thing he was sure of. Was that it was definitely his Lady's voice he was hearing.

The teen sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back on the couch. Green irises finding their way upwards towards the voices. Trying to spot the speakers on the alcove above. He had to assume they were sitting on the bed up there. But if one of the voices wasn't one he knew, and the other was his Lady. Where was Marinette?

That would be one of the first questions he asked, he decided, nodding to himself.

Bemused, he made himself known. "Not as unconscious as you might think, My Lady. Though I _a-purr-ciate_ your coming to my aid." He called up, raising his voice only slightly to be heard over the distance. Already _feline_ fine enough to go about his day.

Though he would much prefer getting some answers before he went home.

She let out a high pitched noise of surprise. He stood, stretching again and working the stiffness out of his neck from sleeping on a couch. Chat still couldn't see her, but as he made his way towards the set of stairs. Her voice halted him in his tracks. "S-stay down there! Just give us a minute, okay Kitty?"

Some of the tension in his body left him at the familiar nickname. Relaxing ever so slightly. He was still confused. But her response only reassured to him that he was right.

Not that he ever doubted himself.

He knew Ladybug better than he knew himself, loved her like he'd never loved anyone else. He couldn't mistake her for anyone else. She meant too much to him. His Lady, his heroine, his partner, the love of his life. Maybe he'd tell her someday just how much she meant to him.

As it was, he continued after a moment. Grasping onto the railing, he could make out a head of familiar black hair from where he stood at the bottom of the steps.

"I've just got a few questions and I'll be out of your hair, _claws_ my heart." The pun came out naturally, _unintentionally_ , even. He got up two stairs before a pillow slammed into his face. The blow having enough force behind it to knock him off the stairs and onto his back. "Well _cat_ was unnecessary!" He whined, absolutely pouting in response to the unwarranted attack.

Chat heard a shout of frustration, and hands grasped the railing above. She leaned over the side, eyes alight with the exasperation he was used to getting from his Lady for excessive puns. Blue orbs rolled in their sockets and she smirked at his whine. "I beg to differ, silly kitty."

He rolled his own eyes in response, before freezing up. She did the same.

Blue met green, and in that moment they realized what had just happened. Everything clicked into place in that single moment. Chat jumped to his feet, pointing a clawed glove at the girl in astonishment. Mouth working to find words but the chatty hero seemed to find himself unable to do so much as make a sound in light of this.

Because it wasn't Ladybug looking down at him. Despite her voice and eyes and posture and everything about her screaming of his Lady.

It was undoubtedly _Marinette_ staring into his eyes.

Only, he couldn't tell the two apart in this moment. Ladybug was Marinette, His Lady was his classmate? His shy kind classmate, sassy and talented and an amazing gamer. The girl who sat behind him in class, who couldn't string two words together around him, was his Ladybug?

"M-Marinette?" He stutters out, starting to lower his arm- when the black energy begins peeling away. The process takes barely two seconds. Suddenly instead of Chat Noir, standing in Marinette's Bedroom is Adrien Agreste. A small black Kwami drops onto the boy's fluffy hair.

Exhausted, Plagg whines. "What's a guy gotta do to get some _cheddar_ around here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah you're here for the story!**

* * *

The silence is deafening.

He vaguely registered Plagg whining, but he couldn't hear it clearly. It was like he was a million miles away. Lost in her eyes in a world all their own. Chat Noir and Ladybug, Adrien and Marinette, it all made _so much_ sense now.

The similarities he'd noticed lately between his Lady and his friend. The fact that Ladybug had known the Evillustrator would target Marinette. Why Ladybug was never around when Marinette was. The relative ease at which he found himself comfortable in Marinette's presence. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before now. It was so obvious when all the pieces were laid out before him like this.

Marinette was having an entirely different revelation. Her soft features contorted into an expression of pure shock. Eyes wide and mouth even wider. She pointed at Adrien, almost perfectly miming the blond's previous pose. Glancing between the red and black Kwami floating next to her, and the blond boy in her bedroom.

Adrien simply stared unable to fully comprehend that the girl he loved, _his_ Ladybug. Was also someone he considered a friend in his normal life. It was just, so surreal! He closed his mouth with a soft snap. Plagg was pulling on his hair, demanding attention. But he only had eyes for Marinette. Then, before he could so much as make a move to do much of anything.

She screamed.

Oh lord did she _scream_.

The high pitched shout reaching a volume that he was sure only dogs should hear.

Adrien would have clapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. But reacting on an instinct he rushed up the short staircase and covered Marinette's mouth. What if she'd woken her parents? They'd never be able to explain this!

Panic seemed to overcome him as he realized what he'd done. Marinette had stopped screaming, so he quickly backed off. Backing into the railing and staring at her with wide eyes.

She backed away from him at the same moment, eyes wide as saucers. They stayed like that for who knows how long. Still not quite processing what was going on. How had he missed this for so long? How had he not _noticed_? They spent so much time together! As Ladybug and Chat Noir, and were in class together nearly every day as Adrien and Marinette.

How had he not noticed that the girl he loved sat behind him in class?

"Y-you're Chat Noir." Marinette finally stuttered out. In a soft voice, clearly still stunned by the revelation.

He nodded numbly. "And you're Ladybug." Was all he would say in response, they lapsed back into silence, staring at each other.

Plagg flew between them. Right into Adrien's face, and the boy went cross eyed trying to look at the Kwami, who was more than a little annoyed. The little black creature was clearly haggard, and seemed to have trouble supporting himself in the air.

The little cat like being had a scowl firmly attached to his face. "Earth to lovesick humans! fabulous Kwami in serious need of some food here." He dipped in the air, and Adrien caught him with a concerned frown. "Preferably cheese!" Plagg hardly seemed to care about either miraculous holder's current emotional crisis.

Marinette's Kwami, the little ladybug patterned creature rolled her eyes at Plagg's demanding antics. She must have been the other voice Adrien had heard earlier. She floated over to Plagg and yanked him from Adrien's open palms with an unimpressed expression.

"C'mon you. I'll show you the kitchen." The two Kwami's zipped down the open trapdoor.

Which meant Adrien and Marinette were alone again, with nothing to distract their attention.

The silence was starting to get awkward. He wracked his mind for a way to break it. The girl in front of him seemed to be at a loss for words. She just kept staring at him. It was starting to get uncomfortable. Though he wasn't much better. It felt like neither of them had blinked in far too long. But he couldn't bare to take his eyes off of her. As if she'd vanish the second he did.

He ended up blurting the first thing that came to his mind. "You know, I've been _Adri-eamin'_ of this moment for years." Immediately he clapped a hand over his mouth with a hollow smack.

Really? Was that really the line he was opening with here?

She blinked at him, mouth opening in shock for a moment. Before bursting out into laughter, a hand lightly covering her mouth to try and muffle the erratic giggling. "O-oh my god. You, you _did not_ just say that." The relief he felt at her smile was more than he could even describe.

The way her eyes lit up, one arm crossing over her chest. Smile as bright as the moon and eyes like the stars. He was such an idiot to have not seen her resemblance to Ladybug before. She was so amazing, in both forms! Her laugh echoing in his mind as a sound that he would cherish ever having been responsible for her making.

The grin that lit up his face was so Chat Noir-like, that if there was any doubt in Marinette's mind that she had imagined the transformation. It would be completely gone.

"I know, I know." He smirked, holding up his hands. "That was a _paw-sitively_ awful pun. _Abs-mew-loutely_ criminal, I should be _Agreste-d_." He clasped his hands behind his head, a self satisfied grin taking place of the smirk.

He was on an absolute roll today! Better yet, he had way more material to work with now that he could make puns on his real name instead of just his _amazingly ingenious_ cat puns. Not that he needed new material, but his Lady had already heard his best jokes. She deserved his best material! Nothing but the best for _his_ Ladybug.

She dissolved into helpless laughter again. Though, he wasn't imagining the slightly hysterical edge to it. His own confidence suddenly became laced with nervousness.

 _His_ Ladybug. . . _Marinette_ was. . .

The real weight of what had just occurred settled over him.

Adrien's smile slowly faded away as Marinette's near hysterical laughter slowed to nervous giggles. A small smile still on her face, but that all too quickly returned to a frown. He lowered his arms and crossed them over his chest, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment.

Marinette brushed her bangs out of her face. Frowning more deeply as silence overcame them again. But this time it was her turn to break it. Asking out loud the question on both of their minds. "So. . . What now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah you're here for the story!**

* * *

"I don't. . . I don't know." Adrien admitted quietly, looking away. There were butterflies in his stomach, and he felt a little sick. It had nothing to do with his injuries though, those were mostly gone at this point. Thanks to his Miraculous, he'd almost forgotten about them even. Though, given the current circumstances he could be forgiven for forgetting he was injured, even if they _hadn't_ mostly healed in his sleep.

It suddenly occurred to him that he'd been consistently flirting with his classmate nearly every day for the last year. He felt his cheeks heating up as it really sunk in.

After all this time, after so much wondering and pondering and theorizing. He finally knew the identity of his partner. He'd promised himself that the day he found out, he would pick up where he left off on Valentine's Day.

But the words caught in his throat, this wasn't the time. Not the time at all. This wasn't how he imagined finding out Ladybug's identity. This felt wrong and awkward, neither of them were ready for the other to know. It was all so sudden, he still couldn't believe how fast their double lives had come crashing down around them. Couldn't believe how long they'd danced obliviously around each other the entire time.

If he hadn't passed out on her roof, if she hadn't found him. How much longer would this all have gone on? Another year? Two? Too long, it would have gone on too long.

When he looked back at Marinette, she sat down on her bed. A look of stunned realization having come over her. Adrien dropped to the ground, leaning back against the railing in a similar state of numbness. "D-does anything even change?" He asked in a faint voice.

Her attention snapped back onto him, a look of disbelief flashing across her features. "Does anything change? Adrien, _everything_ changes!" He flinched, green eyes going wide at her sharp tone. Her expression fell again, voice going soft. "Everything. . . Changes. . . ." Her eyes seemed so far away, staring right through him, misty and uncertain.

He hated it. He hated that look on her. She was just as scared as he was about what this all would mean for them. Neither of paris's heroes had ever genuinely expected to find out the others identity, and if they had. Not like this, not out of the blue with no choice about it.

Everything changes, those words rocked him to his very core. He hated those words, he hated that things had to change between them. Hated that he didn't know _how_ things would change between them. All the barriers were down now and it felt like he finally knew the real her. But now she could see the real him, would she like what she saw? Chat Noir was his truest self, the him that didn't have to hold back.

But he was Adrien Agrest too. He was both of them and neither of them, and he would have to reconcile that fact now. Not only with himself but with the girl who'd saved his life and whose life he'd saved on countless occasions. He trusted her with himself entirely, in mind body and spirit.

Although, suddenly he was very much doubting that those feelings were reciprocated.

Marinette couldn't get two sentences out around him as Adrien, and Ladybug always spurned his advances. Seeming to take them in jest, despite how genuine he tried to come off as.

He tensed, frowning and crossing his arms for a moment. "Does. . . does everything _have_ to change? I mean, we're partners, right? We've saved paris together more than once a week. We've fought for each other, we trust each other with our lives. What- what about that _changes_?" Adrien didn't sound like himself right now, cautious and uncertain and lost. He wished his Lady would have all the answers, like she usually did.

Chat Noir counted on Ladybug to know what to do. She _always_ knew what to do.

But this time . . . This time Lucky Charm couldn't fix things.

 _Adrien Agreste_ didn't know if he could count on _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ in the same way he could count on her when they had their masks on. That relationship of trust didn't exist between their civilian identities. But he couldn't help but feel like there was _some_ carryover.

He looked at Marinette and saw his partner, but, did she look at him and see the same?

She looked almost panicked at the accusation, blue eyes going wide and desperate. Hands waving in the air as if trying to pull words from nothing. " _Nothing_ about that changes! You're still- you're my partner Adrien. You're _my_ Chat Noir-"

Marinette stopped suddenly, her declaration catching up to both of them. She blushed as red as her Ladybug costume and Adrien knew his face was even redder. He felt dizzy all over again, a light and fluttery feeling developing in his chest. She'd called him _hers_ , she hadn't even hesitated! Suddenly all that uncertainty faded from his mind, at least, partially.

He could make this work. **They** could make this work.

The second half of paris's famous duo smiled up at his Lady. With a force so bright that it could have rivaled a small sun. He barely hesitated to stand and immediately dropped back to the ground next to the dark haired girl. Leaning over to rest his head against her leg, he looked back up at her with green eyes that shone with adoration.

"And you're _my_ Ladybug." Adrien declared without missing a single beat. Sincerity dripping from his tone and with nothing but the utmost of affection. If you had told him yesterday that a human could turn that shade of red without being an akuma, he would have laughed at you.

It was a lovely shade of red on Marinette. But he'd already known she looked good in red.

There was uncertainty still in her eyes, disbelief even. He knew the feeling, but he had to let her know that she wasn't dreaming. That he was real, that this was real, that they wouldn't change. That they weren't going to become distant from each other because of this.

Maybe it was time that Chat Noir had all the answers for once.

"We don't have to change, Marinette." Her name felt foreign on his tongue, he didn't speak to her often. But it felt _right_. "We're still partners. We're still Ladybug and Chat Noir. Just because I know who you are. . . That doesn't mean I won't still fight for you, or with you. You mean the world to me, and I want to get to know you, the _real_ you. The you behind the mask."

The blond stood again, this time standing before her with a small certain smile. He held out his hand, offering it to her. "I can only hope you're willing to do the same for me?" Her eyes were wide as saucers, big and blue and he felt like he could get lost in them. There was a moment of hesitation, before she accepted his hand.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and he didn't hesitate to pull her to her feet. To her feet and straight into his arms, wrapped tightly around her in a protective embrace.

"You stupid, stupid cat. _Of **course** I will_." She mumbled into his chest, completely overwhelmed by the sincerity of his words and actions. By how much he truly cared, by _everything_ about this.


End file.
